


The Big Wedding

by darkandtwisty21



Category: Scott Moir/ Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty21/pseuds/darkandtwisty21
Summary: Tessa and Scott get married.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey babe can you imagine we’ll be married this time next week? “ Scott says with the biggest smile on his face and leans in to give Tessa a kiss.  
“You’ll be Mr Tessa Virtue and I’ll be Mrs Scott Moir?” Tessa teasingly says. Scott looks at her and says “You know I’ll be the best Virtue out there? I mean you’ll have some tough competition in that department for sure,Since I’ve been preparing for you know past 22 years and all” Tessa looks at Scott with an awe thinks to herself Wow, how do I get to be so lucky?  
She asks him “Hey, did you write your vows yet? I know you said you would, but you keep delaying it” Scott knows Tessa is anxious about their Vows “I know that, I’ll get to it, I promise, I’ve only been preparing for this day since I was 9 you know” Tessa teases him and says “Oh yeah?” Scott says “I remember the first time I ever saw you, skinny arms and tangled mess of hair. I wanted to hate you so much, because you were the reason I had to give up hockey, but when you shook my hand and introduced yourself in your squeaky 7 year old voice “Hey I’m Tessa Virtue, I’ll be your partner today” it felt like I was meant to hold your hand and listen to that voice for the rest of my life, 9 year old Scott had no idea what he got himself into that day, but I am sure that he thought it was the best day of his life, because that’s the day his best friend came into his life and knocked him off of his feet.” Tessa with tears forming in her eyes says “Those would be some Vows to beat huh, how dare you be so articulate and amazing?" Scott scrunches his nose and says "I learnt it from the best" and bends to kiss her nose.

The Wedding Day

Patrick looks at his best friend and asks “You nervous?” Scott looks at him and says “Are you kidding, I’ve only been waiting for this day since forever. I am only nervous about my Vows and everything should be perfect because anything less than perfect today would not be acceptable” Patrick nods his head and says “Yeah man, I peeked a look at Tess earlier and she looked fantastic, I mean if you had any second thoughts, I’d swoop right in there” Scott eyes him and says “I am sure your very pregnant wife would be delighted to hear this right now who by the way is standing right behind you” Patrick looks behind and says “Honey, I was just kidding around with Scotty, you know I love you” Marissa looks at her husband and says “Well, he isn’t wrong Scott, I’d marry Tessa too because she looks like an angel today and you should be feeling very very lucky” Scott hugs Marissa and says “Oh you have no idea, I pinch myself every day” Marissa squeezes his arm and says “Well, Its time, the groom is being summoned” Scott nervously looks at Patrick and says “Let’s go get my girl then” 

Scott standing at the end of the aisle is rubbing his arm constantly when Danny interrupts and asks him “Hey man, what’s up you seem a bit restless?” Scott explains to his brother “I forgot the note that had my vows written on it, Tess is going to be so mad at me, she’s been harping about the Vows since forever and what do I do? Go and lose the note that had my Vows written on” Danny looks at Scott and goes to put a hand on his brothers heart and says “Speak from here, Scotty, that’s all that matters” Scott looks at his brother and nervously says “Yeaaah, I can do that” 

The piano starts playing and everyone stands up waiting for the bride to make her entrance. Scott kept telling himself “Don’t cry, Don’t cry you sappy person, Don’t you dare cry” and as soon as he saw Tessa he couldn’t control himself and his happiness and he felt like he could burst right then and there. Danny gave him a handkerchief and he wiped the tears that were dropping. Tessa started making her way down the aisle and she was taken aback by how handsome he was looking today, She thought to herself now that's a freaking Gold medal right there.


	2. The Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott share their vows

 

“Tess, I want to start off my vows to you with an apology. I am sorry for all my faults, my shortcomings, for my insecurities and my ego and for everything I’ve ever done or said that’s hurt you and everything that I’ve ever brought to this relationship that hasn’t been pure. I am sorry for all the times I was late to practice and made you wait, I am sorry for eating your chocolate without sharing. But with that apology also comes a promise. Tessa, for the rest of my life, I will cherish you, I will appreciate you, I will listen to you, I will laugh with you, I will take care of you, I will honor you and I will respect you. All my life I’ve been known as the small town kid, who dreamed of winning the gold at Olympics, I got to share that dream with my best friend and I wouldn’t want anyone but you next to me when all my dreams come true.” 

 

“Scott, I love you, truly, madly, deeply. I will stand strong by your side, grateful to have a man who will go above and beyond to comfort a friend or simply to make somebody feel loved. I will stand firm by your side, deeply appreciative to have a man who inspires me and the people around him to live life more fully. I will try and find it in my heart to forgive you for stealing my chocolate. I have always been in awe of you because you create things with the genius of your mind and the goodness of your heart. These last 22 years with you have been a privilege to share. There have been several ups and downs, but I wouldn’t have it any other way because it got us here today. Let’s do this, together forever”

 

I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Virtue-Moir!


End file.
